Soy lo que me das
by Ferny Dust
Summary: En apenas algunas horas Kagome había perdido su virginidad y ahora estaba a apunto de perder también a su corazón. ¡Y todo porque se dejó superar por los encantos diabólicos de su hermanastro! *LEMON*
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumen: **En apenas algunas horas Kagome había perdido su virginidad y ahora estaba a apunto de perder también a su corazón. ¡Y todo porque se dejó superar por los encantos diabólicos de su hermanastro!

**Aclaración:** Este FanFic es Lemon. Tiene un alto contenido en descripciones gráficas; así que no es recomendable para todo el público.

**Soy lo que me das**

— Llegas tarde.

Kagome suspiró lentamente. Como pidiendo a los cielos solo un poco más de paciencia. Miró a InuYasha que estaba recostado contra la pared del oscuro pasillo que daba a su habitación. Parecía tranquilo pero Kagome sabia era que solo fachada.

Había ido a la casa de Sango a pasar una divertida tarde en compañía de alguien que estaba segura no vivía para pasar las veinticuatro horas del día para criticar cada paso que daba. Y sin darse cuenta, ella la había arrastrado hacia un nuevo club que había abierto en la ciudad.

_'Chica, lo que tu necesitas es parar un momento y disfrutar un rato de una buena dosis de pura testosterona.'_

O eso le había argumentado Sango antes de entrar aquel club que con solo mirarlo uno podía prever que nada bueno saldría de allí. Y Kagome había estado en lo cierto. Al entrar, alguien le había forzado a entrar a una habitación y la habían encerrado con lo que Sango definitivamente diría que era «testosterona pura». Músculos de acero, una mirada provocativa y un diminuto bóxer que ni siquiera ocultaba su masculinidad habían hecho que Kagome olvidara todo.

Todo excepto una cosa: hacia ya más de dos años que nieguen hombre la había tocado. En realidad, el único hombre que la había tocado había sido InuYasha. Fue en el día de navidad. Enloquecido por los celos, InuYasha la había jalado hacia el muérdago y le había espetado un beso que incluso hoy hacia que le temblaran las piernas.

— Son solo las dos de la mañana. — Respondió Kagome con cautela al verlo entrecerrar los ojos. — Además, yo también tengo derecho a divertirme de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

Un sentimiento extraño pasó por la mirada de InuYasha pero Kagome no tuvo tiempo de analizar qué tipo de sentimiento era, porque su mirada se volvió un glaciar.

— Esta casa tiene reglas y tu no eres diferente de los demás.

En eso si que se equivocaba InuYasha. Ella era diferente, ella no podía tener un amante para cada noche como lo hacia él. La última vez que se atrevió a insinuar que tenía uno, InuYasha la había humillado frente a medio colegio.

Kagome volvió a suspirar. Había tenido una noche esplendorosa y la ultima cosa que necesitaba ahora era escuchar los reproches de su hermanastro. Mañana lo oiría hasta el cansancio, pero aquella noche sólo quería soñar despierta con el moreno del club que le había demostrado que incluso una frígida como ella todavía podía sentir pasión.

— Bien, si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, me voy a la cama. — Respondió Kagome con un bostezo. — Yo, al contrario que tu, necesito dormir. Buenas noches, InuYasha.

Kagome empezó a caminar y cuando iba a pasar su lado, InuYasha levantó su brazo derecho, impidiendo que pasara.

— Creo que has dejado tus buenos modeles en la entrada, gatita. Porque esa no es una forma de despedirse se alguien.

— ¿Que es lo que realmente pretendes con todo esto? — Explotó Kagome después de escucharlo llamarla «gatita». Odiaba cuando él empezaba con sus estúpidos juegos de gato y ratón.

InuYasha la miró tan duramente y durante tanto tiempo que Kagome creyó por un segundo que él iba a quedarse toda la noche mirándola, sin decir una única palabra.

— Ven aquí y béseme. — Dijo suavemente mientras le miraba con sus ojos dorados que parecían querer tragarla por completo. — Sé que lo estás deseando.

Kagome se quedó rígida como una piedra. Al principio pensó que era otra de sus bromas de mal gusto, después se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Y lo que era peor: tenía razón.

Lo deseaba. ¡Buda, cuánto lo deseaba!

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kagome ya se estaba acercando a InuYasha. Él se puso recto mientras ella avanzaba, y sus ojos brillaron comprendiendo lo que le ocurría, aunque no dijo nada.

Sólo esperaba.

Le temblaron los hombros cuando ella le pasó las manos por encima.. Sus dedos lo acariciaron deslizándose por su camisa, y un poco, por su cálida piel. Él no se movió excepto para mirarla, y ella no pudo interpretar la expresión de sus ojos. Simplemente levantó la cara, cerró los ojos y juntó su boca con la de él.

Al principio apenas rozó la suave línea de sus labios, sólo para ver qué le parecía. Le sorprendió sentir que su cuerpo temblaba mientras lo tocaba. Entonces se acercó más, y apretó su boca contra la suya ladeando la cara para que pudieran acoplarse mejor, separando los labios lo justo para que él abriera los suyos y poder sentir su sabor.

Ocurrió algo extraño cuando InuYasha empezó a corresponder a su beso. Una gran explosión de calor, una fiebre de emoción y deseo le recorrió el cuerpo como si se hubiera desatado. Los labios de InuYasha se movieron bajo los de ella, que ya no estaban indecisos, sino hambrientos y exigentes.

Kagome se perdió en el beso atrapada en un torbellino de sensaciones: pasaba sus dedos sobre la camisa y el cálida tejido le permitía percibir el tamaño y la forma de los músculos que tapaba… La danza resbaladiza y caliente de sus lenguas, los dedos de él agarrados con fuerza a su cintura, clavándose en su piel, la dureza y pesadez de su pecho contra ella.

Sus caderas presionaban la parte superior de los muslos de ella, que pudo percibir la erección bajo el tejido de sus pantalones. Entonces una aguda espiral de sorpresa y deseo se disparó desde su vientre hasta su feminidad, que automáticamente hizo que se moviera permitiendo que él se frotara contra ella.

No protestó cuando la levantó en sus brazos, la llevó a su habitación y la depositó sobre la cama.

InuYasha murmuró un suave gemido rozándole la boca, y deslizó una mano por dentro del vestido paseándola por su cintura, después por su vientre plano hasta que alcanzó uno de sus senos.

Kagome comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente al sentir el despertar de su feminidad que se hinchaba de deseo, y se excitaba con ese pequeño toque de InuYasha.

InuYasha mordisqueaba, chupaba y lamía, y ella jadeaba cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo recibía una oleada de sensaciones abrumadoras. Él le atrapaba los pezones entre sus dedos pulgares e índices, y los retorcía y acariciaba suavemente. Jugó con ellos hasta que se pusieron duros y la respiración de Kagome se hizo más intensa y acelerada.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, y Kagome aprovechó ese momento para deslizó sus manos entre ambos hasta llegar a aquella dura pertuberancia que se endurecía contra su vientre. InuYasha volvió la cara hacia el techo y liberó una larga y temblorosa espiración cuando Kagome empezó a acaricia toda la extensión de su miembro.

La respiración de ambos era pesada e irregular, la habitación empezaba a estrecharse y el aire estaba denso. De pronto, le apartó sus manos juguetonas de su miembro, la giró de espaldas a la cama, y le quitó el vestido dejándola solo con unas bragas (ya que Kagome no llevaba sujetador). No perdió el tiempo y enseguida las bragas siguiera el mismo destino que el vestido. Kagome se sintió expuesta, ya que ella estaba tal y como cuando vino al mundo y InuYasha no obstante seguía completamente vestido.

Cuando lo sintió acariciarle delicadamente, aunque con firmeza, el interior de sus muslos, abriéndoselos justo hasta donde se unían, Kagome abrió todavia más las piernas. Si es que posible abrirlas más.

InuYasha resbaló su pulgar sensualmente a lo largo de los labios, entre sus pliegues, y hasta el apretado y oculto clítoris. Kagome gemía, cerraba los ojos y empujaba con sus caderas todo lo que podía contra el incansable pulgar. Arriba y abajo, por alrededor, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, el dedo se movía lenta y tranquilamente... Y ella sentía cómo aumentaba su sensación de placer, que latía con fuerza, temblaba y crecía.

InuYasha murmuró algo pero Kagome no alcanzó a entender muy bien. Entonces lo sintió apartarse bruscamente de si y eso la hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver como él se desabotonaba la camisa deprisa y se sacaba los pantalones con la misma rapidez. Aunque todo estaba a oscuras, por la luz tenue de la luna pudo ver como su miembro quedaba al fin libre de su cautiverio.

Desde de que InuYasha quedara completamente desnudo, Kagome no tuvo dudas de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. La recostó de espaldas en la cama, le abrió las piernas y, arrodillando delante de ella, la penetró.

Primeiro con suavidad, hasta tocar la barrera flexible, y entonces con un poco más de brutalidad la poseyó completo.

Kagome gritaba, sintiendo conmocionada por el inesperado golpe de placer que la asaltó. Era mejor de lo que alguna vez había pensando. Su feminidad estaba resbaladiza, pegajosa, lo que parecía enloquecer a InuYasha. Lo notaba en la expresión de sus ojos, en la forma en como apretaba de nalgas y la embestía.

— ¡Por favor, más! ¡Más! — Le rogó Kagome al sentir como su sexo lo apretaba, como si quiera aprisionarlo para siempre.

InuYasha se retiraba con suavidad, para volver a hundirse en ella con salvajeria. Y así siguió una y otra vez. Kagome lo envolvió con sus piernas y se agarró a su pescuezo. Su musculoso pecho chocaba contra sus senos, y eso sólo parecía aumentar más la pasión que los consumía.

Cuando InuYasha se arqueó una ultima vez y derramó su semilla dentro de ella, Kagome le clavó las uñas en al espalda mientras gritaba su nombre con desenfado.

Se dejaron ambos caer sobre la cama. El cabello de InuYasha le caia sobre la cara y podia escucharlo jadear junto a su oído, como si acabara de subir una cuesta corriendo. Olia a sexo, a colonia y a masculinidad.

Kagome poco a poco fue volviendo en sí misma. Las oleadas de placer iban decayendo. Entonces él se apartó, salió de la cama y se puso de pie. Kagome se dio cuenta de que no se estaba vistiendo, como supuso en un primer momento. Sino que había caminado desnudo hacia la ventana y ahora miraba hacia fuera. Su boca estaba torcida en un gesto duro.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger su ropa. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y tuvo que admitir que aunque acababa de perder la virginidad, no se había arrepentido de nada. Se vistió lenta y torpemente. Su cuerpo no parecía aceptar que ya se había acabado.

Aunque InuYasha nunca más le hablase en lo que quedase de vida, al menos le había dejado un precioso regalo; recordaría aquel día el resto de su vida.

Cuando se hubo calzado y peinado un poco con sus dedos se enredado cabello, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Era el único hombre que había amado desde que era pequeña, pero él parecer ser solo capaz de verla como la hija de la prostituta que engatusó a su padre con un embarazo no deseado.

Sentia las lagrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, pero se negó a llorar. Más tarde se derrumbaría y daria rienda suelta al llanto, se dijo a si misma.

Abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera, todavía lo alcanzó a decir:

— Si te quedas embarazada, hazmelo saber. Asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

* * *

**Notas:** No. Realmente no pretendía escribir un lemon tan explícito. Quería un lime, que es muchísimo más suave que el lemon, pero supongo que al final InuYasha terminó saliéndose con la suya. Tengo pretendido escribir un ShortFic, que tendría más o menos como unos tres o cuatro más. Enfin, si les gusta la idea haganmelo saber. ;)

Con relación a «Cuentame tus secretos», ya que mi hermano tuvo la _pequeña_ delicadeza de apagar todos los archivos que tenia en el ordenador, no se muy bien cuando volveré a actualizar el fanfic. Aunque espero que sea muy pronto. *~*

Enfin, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Si desean continuación, estoy abierta a nuevas sugerencias.

Reviews son siempre bienvenidos. :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Resumen: **En apenas algunas horas Kagome había perdido su virginidad y ahora estaba a punto de perder también a su corazón. ¡Y todo porque se dejó superar por los encantos diabólicos de su hermanastro!

**Aclaración:** Este FanFic es Lemon. Tiene un alto contenido en descripciones gráficas; así que no es recomendable para todo el público.

**Soy lo que me das**

_Capítulo 2_

Días después de lo sucedido aquella noche que había llegado «tarde» a casa, Kagome no se atrevía tan ni siquiera a mirar a InuYasha. Cada vez que pensaba en aquella noche, recordaba su infancia. La gente diciendo que algún seria como su madre.

Sentía que había traicionado una parte de sí misma; como si al acostarse con InuYasha se hubiera convertido en su peor pesadilla: su madre.

Además, InuYasha también parecía evitarla, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Y más que sentirse herida u rechazada, se sintió agradecida. No tenia que mirarlo a la cara y ver la mueca de desprecio que sin duda encontraría allí.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto, querida? — Le cuestionó Inutaisho, mientras se servía un poco de café.

— ¿Proyecto? — Kagome frunció el ceño, intentando recordar de que hablaba Inutaisho. — ¡Ah! Te refieres a "Sengoku Project"?

Inutaisho asintió con satisfacción.

— Ese mismo, querida…

"Sengoku Project" era un proyecto aparte que Kagome había creado con la ayuda del dinero que ganaba en la empresa de Inutaisho como su secretaria. Su intención era apoyar a madres solteras.

— Pues, la semana he abierto el edificio ya tenemos unas cuantas joven pidiendo nuestra ayuda. Además muchas instituciones de caridad nos han enviado alimentación, ropa y objetos personales, además de ofrecieron su ayuda en lo que sea necesario.

**Nuestro**, no _mío_. Kagome siempre tan humilde.

Inutaisho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Me alegra oír es. — Le dijo Inutaisho con una sonrisa amable. — Ese proyecto tuyo es muy bueno. Estoy seguro que será un gran suceso.

Kagome no le respondió. En vez de eso se sonrojo. Y se puso todavía más colorada cuando entro InuYasha al comedor. Él se sentó en la silla que había en su frente, pero apenas la miró o le dirigió la palabra.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo que Kagome estaba segura de haberse ahogado en el de no haber sido por la interrupción de una de las sirvientas de la casa que le habia venido a decir a Kagome que tenía una visita.

Kagome lamentó no poder terminar su desayuno, pero estaba curiosa por saber quién era la persona que había ido a verla.

— Con vuestro permiso, me retiro de la mesa. — Se excuso Kagome.

Al marcharse no se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisitoria que InuYasha le dirigió.

* * *

La visita sorpresa era Sango, su mejor amiga, y Kagome no pudo menos que sentirse feliz de verla allí.

Después de abrazaren cariñosamente, como si no se vieran desde hace años, Kagome la invitó al jardín donde podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Kagome la miró. Adoraba la manera honesta con que Sango hablaba. Era de las personas que había en su círculo social que decía lo que pensaba y no pedia perdón por ello.

— No paso nada…

— No te creo. Seguro que paso algo. Dime, sabes no puedes engañarme.

— Bueno, me besó. Eso es todo.

Sango la miró fijamente. No se había ganado la reputación de "La Cazadora" por nada.

— Bueno, quizás si ocurrió algo.

Sango asintió con la cabeza, y luego hizo un gesto con la mano, como animándola a que siguiera.

— Un beso… Eso es todo.

— Hum… ¿Y con-quien-tu-ya-sabes-quien?

Kagome se sonrojo hasta las orejas y mientras pensaba en una respuesta adecuada para darle a Sango, esta solo con mirarla parecía haber adivinado lo que había ocurrido.

— Te has acostado con él.

Kagome se alejó de Sango molesta, mientras intentaba ocultar la verdad bajo sus espesas pestañas.

—Sabes que no puedes engañarme, Kagome. — Masculló Sango, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y no de su hermanastro. — Estas enamorada de él, ¿verdad? No hay más que verte para adivinarlo...

Suspiró sintiéndose atrapada, ante la imposibilidad de negar lo que su amiga decía.

¿Tan evidente era?

No le gustaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan transparentes... Ya era bastante con tener que negarse a sí misma lo que sentía por él, como para encima tener que desmentirlo a los demás.

— Kagome… — Sango chasqueó la lengua contrariada, pero algo en la manera en que se curvaron sus labios, indicó a Kagome que la idea no le desagradaba del todo — ¿Lo sabe él?

— No, y jamás se lo diré. —Le contesto Kagome con la voz débil. — Y tu tampoco.

— Si lo amas tanto como aparentas amarlo, ¿no deberías decírselo?

—¿Para qué? Al final terminaría con el corazón roto. — Le dijo Kagome con los ojos lleno de lagrimas. — Desde pequeña que soy consciente de lo mucho que él me odia. Cada vez que me mira recuerda a mi madre y su estúpido estratagema para intentar ganarse a Inutaisho, incluso si tenía que destruir a la madre de InuYasha. Nunca la ha perdonado y a mí tampoco por haber nacido.

— No digas eso. Seguro que no es lo que él siente…

— Lamento desilusionarte, pero esa es la verdad. Si por InuYasha fuera yo jamás habría nacido.

— Cariño…

Kagome sabía que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto pero, como siempre, se negó aquella debilidad. Las lágrimas no resolvían a los problemas, aunque aliviaban.

Su nacimiento era la primera cosa que InuYasha no le perdonaba. La segunda cosa era que debido a ese _pequeño error_ de su padre, su madre, Nadeshiko, se había visto forzada a tener que cuidar de la hija de la amante de su propio marido. Una niña sucia y de aspecto salvaje que lo solo le provocaba más dolor y humillación de la que ya había sufrido.

A tercera cosa, y quizás la más importa, era el deseo enfermizo que sentía por ella y al que no podía controlar.

—Solo quiero tu felicidad...

— Lo sé, y te adoro por eso. — Apretó sus dedos en señal de disculpa, y fue correspondida con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba bien claro que ya lo había olvidado. — Pero a veces es necesario que uno caiga para poder levantarse siendo mucho más fuerte, ¿no crees. De todos modos, no tienes por qué preocuparte... No existe la más remota posibilidad de que InuYasha y yo lleguemos a tener una relación romántica.

Sango la miró con expresión apenada, comprendiendo el dolor que aquellas palabras causaban en su mejor amiga.

— Kagome, lo siento de veras...

— Yo también... Bueno, no hay que hacer un drama de esto. Es parte del duro aprendizaje de la vida, te lo dice una experta en la materia - bromeó, refiriéndose a su profesión, y provocando la risa en su acompañante — Y ahora vete a casa. Miroku debe estar preocupado.

— Está bien, pero prométeme que me llamarás si necesitas cualquier cosa

Se despidieron con un abrazo y luego Kagome se quedó viendo a Sango marchase.

Suspiró.

Tenía un asunto pendiendo con un cierto hombre de músculos de acero, una mirada provocativa y que vestía un diminuto bóxer que ni siquiera ocultaba su masculinidad.

Sabiendo que no podría proponer lo inevitable, Kagome fue a buscar su bolso al interior de la casa y luego se metió en el coche y se dirigió a un «cierto» club que Sango le había presentado.

* * *

Kagome se había dijo a sí misma una y otra vez que no iba a volver aquel club. Pero mientras se seguía diciendo eso ya había abierto la puerta y entrado al club. Luego hecho una mirada alrededor y lo vio sentado en un taburete en el bar que allí había.

Estaba tan relajado. Parecía un príncipe. No, mejor aun: parecía un rey.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado, en realidad parecía distraído, se fijó Kagome.

Solo reparó en ella cuando Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro. Luego la miro, como si apenas creyera que ella hubiera vuelto.

— Hola, Kouga. — Lo saludo Kagome, incluso cuando lo único que quería era huir de él y de su intento magnetismo sexual.

Dejando el vaso con whisky sobre encimera, Kougs se levantó lentamente.

'_Pensándolo bien, parece más bien a un león apunto de atrapar a su presa'_, pensó Kagome mientras traga saliva.

Fue solo cuando Kouga la arrastró hacia la misma habitación que estuvieran la noche anterior es que ella comenzó a temblar.

La obligó a deslizarse hacia el interior y una vez dentro Kouga cerró la puerta con llave. Aunque no la escondió para que Kagome no pudiera huir.

Los ojos de Kouga brillaban con lujuria mientras se relajaba en el enorme sillón de cuero que había en la habitación. El evidente excitado cuerpo se tensó, con la expresión tan llena de salvajes ansias.

Kagome sintió la tensión espesarse en la habitación al tiempo que Kouga se aproximaba de ella.

Kagome se sintió congelada en el lugar, con la mirada fija en él mientras las emociones encontradas la desgarraban por dentro. Debería correr. Debería quedarse allí. No debería estar inmóvil por la excitación, la confusión y el miedo. Y sin duda no debería estar recordando el beso de la noche anterior.

— Kouga… —susurró Kagome, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Kouga desde la distancia que los separaba.

Ella no podía hacer eso. Buda, necesitaba decirle que no podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar como Kouga se iba acercando, con los ojos repentinamente sobre ella.

—Tiene miedo. —dijo él suavemente al dar un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida, rozándole la mejilla con los dedos en una breve caricia.

Se sintió como llamas hundiéndosele en la piel, quemándola viva.

— No puedo...

— Di no. —Kouga susurró entonces.— Simplemente di que no, y todo desaparecerá, Kagome.

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza brusco.

— ¿Quieres que desaparezca, Kagome? —Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja al tiempo que ella se estremecía en sus brazos.

— Puedo desaparecer muy fácilmente, amorcito… — Susurró Kouga entonces.—Puedo desaparecer o puede volverse en esto.

Ella gimoteó cuando él inclinó la cabeza.

Iba a besarla.

Buda, ella estaba de pie en medio de la habitación observando cómo otro hombre se inclinaba con la boca entreabierta, los párpados cerrándose sensualmente.

Cuando los labios de Kouga le tocaron la boca, Kagome se quedó quieta, jadeando, mirándolo a los ojos mientras el beso le enviaba temblorosas sacudidas acelerándose por todo el cuerpo.

Kouga no estaba dándole un beso. Los labios se lo pedían, pero la mirada se lo exigía.

Kouga le deslizó las manos por la espalda; se sentían cálidas y callosas a través de la delgada tela del vestido. Encendidas llamas de sensación cobraron vida con un chasquido debajo de la piel de Kagome a tiempo que sentía un temblor que le recorría el cuerpo.

La seducción perfumaba el ambiente, le colmaba los sentidos, y le daba una bofetada al saber que su propio cuerpo estaba respondiendo.

Finalmente, encontró la fortaleza para separarse de él; se inclinó para recoger el bolso del suelo e intentó marcharse lo más dignamente posible.

Pensaba que podía entregarse a otro hombre sin sentir culpa, pero se había equivocado.

— Yo... — Tragó en seco. — Tengo que irme.

* * *

—¿Dónde has estado?

Kagome tuvo que morderse un poco la lengua para no darle la respuesta que se merecía. InuYasha estaba teniendo la misma actitud que la noche anterior.

— Tratando de mi vida. — Le respondió Kagome a regañadientes.

_O intentándolo._

InuYasha frunció el ceño, obviamente insatisfecho con su respuesta.

— Tienes los labios hinchados y hueles a colonia de hombre. — Le espetó InuYasha, la voz helándose. — Será mejor que me digas donde y con quien has estado, Kagome. Lo puedes decir por las buenas o puedes decirlo por las malas. Tú escoges.

Era siempre así. InuYasha hacía y decía lo que quería sin impórtale los medios que tenía que utilizar para alcanzar sus objetivos.

¡Qué tonta era al enamorarse de alguien como él!

InuYasha terminó de secar sus manos en el paño que había sobre la encimera de la cocina. Se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola con fijeza.

Estaba preciosa, con aquel vestido veraniego, y el pelo revuelto cayendo con rebeldía sobre su cara.

Le hubiera gustado mantenerla así para siempre. Tenerla con él de esa forma, sin hablar, sin palabras que le recordaran más que lo que veía en esos momentos.

Agitó la cabeza malhumorado.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que veía realmente? Tan sólo una joven de labios sugerentes que parecían prometerle amor eterno en silencio. Una muchacha de ojos color chocolate que se entornaban al tratar de seducirle, y aliento fresco, con el olor de la mañana golpeándole en plena cara, como si para ella fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La odió por hacerle pensar tanto en ello. Por tener ese aire juvenil y sincero que lo enloquecía, y por ofrecérselo todo sin ningún reparo, sin ningún temor a que en cualquier momento, él se decidiera a tomar por fin lo que con callado anhelo ofrecía.

— ¿Por qué tengo que darte justificaciones de mi vida? No eres mi novio, la sangre no es suficiente motivo como que estés tan pendiente de mi.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Sé que me odias. Desde que era niña que no has hecho más que rechazarme continuamente, de recordarme que soy como mi madre. — Le respondió Kagome, cansada. — Y quizás lo sea…

— ¡Nunca digas eso de nuevo! —le gruñó InuYasha de repente, cruzando rápidamente la cocina llegando a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Unas llamas de ira lamiéndole los ojos doradas.— ¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso de ti misma otra vez o te daré unos azotes en el trasero con tanta fuerza que no los olvidarás jamás!

Kagome miró a InuYasha totalmente sorprendida. La sujetaba fuerte con los brazos, sosteniéndola pegada contra su cuerpo rígido, con la erección presionándole en el estómago, demandante.

Y ella estaba excitada. El pánico comenzó a consumirla.

InuYasha la estaba abrazando. Los dedos se enterraban en la cabellera, tironeándola hacia atrás, la cabeza de él descendió, y no había nada que Kagome pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Gimió con angustia, enroscando los dedos en el pecho de él cuando le cubrió los labios con un beso. Se los cubrió. Los poseyó.

Sacudiéndole las bases de la creencia de que podría encontrar placer con cualquier otro. Que no sucedería porque se trataba de InuYasha. Que no estaba siendo desleal con nadie. Que no era InuYasha.

La sensación le inundó el cuerpo cuando la forzó a separar los labios, cuando la atrajo más cerca de sí, la levantó, y la presionó con fuerza contra la mesa.

La lujuria le atravesó el cuerpo. Las manos de Kagome de repente estuvieron tomándolo de la nuca mientras la mano de él le levantaba la pierna y la enredaba en la cadera antes de comenzar a acariciarle la entrepierna con los dedos.

Estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Demasiado rápido como para detenerlo. Para controlarlo.

Los labios de InuYasha se inclinaron sobre los de ella, al tiempo que un áspero gruñido varonil de ansias le sacudió hasta el centro de su ser y le provocó vibraciones en todo el cuerpo con una retribución de pasión.

Debería estar alejándolo, pero estaba sujetándose de él, gritando en el beso al sentir los dedos masajeando la seda que le cubría su feminidad. Unos dedos imperativos, desesperados que tiraron de la tela hasta revelar el sedoso calor que se derramaba desde la entrepierna.

Un segundo después, estaban dentro de ella.

Kagome se arqueó, gritando en el beso al sentir la penetración. Los músculos internos se cerraron alrededor de los dos dedos, la cadera arqueándose, cabalgando el increíble placer que le estaba dando mientras los labios bajaban por el cuello.

Inquisitivo. Imponente. Se negaba a pedir permiso. Estaba demandando por la respuesta de Kagome y recibiéndola, y ella estaba indefensa ante eso.

Respondiendo expuesta, agonizante a las pesadas zambullidas dentro del tembloroso centro al tiempo que sus jugos comenzaron a manar por la necesidad.

Mientras la empujaba más allá de la razón con tal acometida, con la otra mano empezó a acariciarle los senos.

— Buda, ¡no puedo dejar de tocarte! — Dijo con la voz entrecortada.— No puedo dejar de hacerte el amor, de besarte.

Los labios corrieron a aquel punto sensible en su cuelo que sabía que la enloquecería mientras Kagome gemía en una indefensa rendición y entrelazó los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de él para sostenerlo en su lugar.

No debería de ser así. No debería de estar entregándose a InuYasha, no sabiendo de las consecuencias que aquello conlleva.

— Te poseí sin condón aquella noche. —le dijo de repente con un gruñido cuando se alejo de su cuelo—. Estabas muy caliente. Muy ceñida. Y no lo he olvidado, Kagome.

Ella negó con un movimiento desesperado de cabeza. No había quería pensar en ello.

Le mordisqueó la tierna carne de un seno.

— Quiero eso de nuevo. Quiero estar dentro de ti, desnudo. Sentirte alrededor mío mientras te lleno con mi semilla.

Ella estaba negando con la cabeza desesperadamente, con dolor, sintiendo los jugos fluir con más fuerza, más velocidad, al pensar en el placer que esas palabras invocaban.

— Oh, Buda. —Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando los dedos la empalaron más fuerte y más profundo.

No la estaba tomando con gentileza, y notó que no deseaba que fuera gentil.

Estaba tomando su propio placer, arrojándolo en ella con violencia y le encantaba.

— Fue como hacerle el amor a un sueño inalcanzable. —Le lamió un pezón antes de levantar la mirada, atrapándole los ojos mientras le zambullía los dedos una vez más dentro de ella.

Volvió a negar con un movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo emociones elevándose en ella que no quería afrontar, no quería saber.

Pero estaban allí. Mirándole a los ojos mientras ardían en la mirada de InuYasha, y le golpeaban con la fuerza de un rayo.

—No —dijo ella en un grito ahogado.

De repente, el terror se apoderó de ella. Un miedo diferente a todo lo que había conocido en la vida. Lo empujó de los hombros, los golpeó hasta que la expresión de él se torció en agonía y lo soltó con un rápido y repentino movimiento.

— Kagome. —La miró fijamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor.— Pequeña...

— ¡No! —Cerró los puños al sentir la ira inundarle el cuerpo. La ira y el repentino terror cuando la mirada se dirigió a un imperceptible movimiento junto a la puerta.

Palideció. Podía sentir el color abandonándole el rostro al mirar la expresión pensativa de Inutaisho. Podía sentir cómo temblaba, cómo se estremecía, al tiempo que InuYasha maldecía tras ella.

— ¡No es culpa suya! —La voz fue oscura, teñida de una violencia potencial.

La mirada de Inutaisho se deslizó hasta su hijo. Sus ojos calmos, la expresión plácida, si no curiosa.

Kagome negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas que le colmaban los ojos, el saber del engaño que acababa de hacerle a Inutaisho..

— Lo siento tanto…—jadeó ella. Las lágrimas de repente rompieron las barreras de control cuando él se enderezó. —Lo siento…

— Deja de pedir perdón, Kagome —espetó InuYasha, ubicándose frente a ella, entre ella y Inutaisho.— No es culpa tuya.

Kagome podía sentir todo su mundo colapsando a su alrededor.

Justo allí, miró fijamente a su padre, sintiendo que todo lo que había soñado en la vida se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos.

Miraba fijamente a los dos hombres, temblando a tal punto que se preguntaba si podría mantenerse en pie.

— Kagome, querida… —La voz no tenía nada de iracunda cuando se movió hacia ella.

De repente, InuYasha la empujó más lejos tras de sí. Kagome se aferró a su brazo con sorpresa, con dolor.

—Quédate ahí detrás, maldición —le espetó él al enfrentar a Inutaisho.— No te culpará, Kagome. No se lo permitiré.

— ¡Basta ya! — Gritó ella, llena de lágrimas.— Buda. ¿Qué he hecho?

Miró fijamente a uno y otro hombre, observando cómo repentinamente la expresión de Inutaisho cambiaba

¿Preocupación o ira? Tenía todo el derecho de estar furioso. De sentirse engañado.

Y ella no tenía derecho a sentirse desgarrada entre el hombre que amaba y el hombre que siempre la había apoyado y ayudado.

Se retrajo, tropezándose al mirar fijamente a los dos hombres, la sorpresa y el horror ante sus propias acciones colmándola. No podía mirar a Inutaisho a los ojos, no podía soportar saber que en un segundo había engañado a ambos hombres.

— ¡Kagome! —gritó Inutaisho cuando ella salió disparada y se marchó de la cocina.

Tenía que escapar de ellos; tenía que huir. Si solo pudiera escapar de sus propias acciones tan fácilmente como estaba escapando de lo que sabía era el sentimiento de traición que tenía Inutaisho...

Inutaisho la había acogido en su casa cuando no era más que una niña y la manera que Kagome encontró de agradecerlo era traicionándolo.

¡Como se odiaba!

* * *

**Notas:** Once páginas (3,500 palabras) creo que no está nada malcomo pedido de disculpas, ¿no creen? Sé que he tardado más de un año en actualizar y no voy a intentar justificarlo. Pero, como dicen: más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? *~*

Muchísimas gracias a **Miranda**, **Nina y Daniela**, **Kamira-chan**, **Camila's, Meylin, Marisell, Akymaysesshomaru, Rosa del amor, Victoriadls, Grish, Darkirie, Heil-lyn, Amnii, Serena tsukino chiba, Virginia260, Sekhmet Seimandi , Reira Tendo, CyanideSweet** y **Ewaso Chan** por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No fue un lemon como en el primer capítulo pero no se puede tener todo.

Reviews son siempre bienvenidos. :)


End file.
